MegaMike
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In the city of Wawanakwa, two boys are engaged in never-ending combat. But what happens when one gains the upper-hand? A parody of the movie Megamind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Stinkfly3 here! This is a Collab fanfic written by me and ChloroFax. It's a spoof on the movie Megamind. For those of you who saw it, don't worry. This fanfic is a bit different from the movie, NOT a complete word-by-word copycat. Enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young boy. He wasn't like the other boys in town. There was something about him that made him different.

You see, this young boy was really an alien from a now-dead planet. Sure, it was hard to believe at first since he looked like a typical human being with naturally tanned skin, messy black hair, and a skinny yet muscular posture. But the one thing that made him different were his eyes. They were an unusual combination of brown, hazel, and amber.

But still, the young boy had a bit of a rivalry with another boy. This boy was another alien from a different now-dead planet, and he also looked like a human. But because of his amazing abilities, the other boy was appreciated by others.

But the young boy wasn't alone. He was able to make a friend after setting foot on Earth. That friend was a boy named Cameron Watson, who was very intelligent. With Cameron's help, the young boy discovered his ability to create useful devices, like a robot suit.

But sadly, the young boy still had to deal with the other boy. And as the years went by, these two boys were still competing. The other boy went by the name Lightning Andrews, a superhero with the ability to control electricity. The young boy, however, became Mike Austin, the dark villain who saw himself as a hero.

And our story begins on the day their battles would soon come to an end...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody- it's ChloroFax! As you all know, Stinkfly3 and I are collaborating on this fanfic about a TD Megamind parody. It s my turn to write chapter two, so here goes nothing...hope you all like it. Enjoy and review!

* * *

The tall villain, Mike, was currently inside a jail cell designed specifically for him. He had been captured several times after his defeats at the hands of Lightning, so he was used to this setting.

Just as he was thinking his thoughts, the warden knocked on his window to let him know he was there.

"Mike," said the warden. "How many times must you keep coming here? It's been the norm for years, but when will you learn what a mess your life is?"

Mike raised his head. "Well, warden, I've said this quite a few times. I'm not quite sure what it seems. I mean sure, I tend to do so called 'illegal' things but I really think it's pointless to keep bringing me here every time."

"Well, that's how it works around here Mike. Also... *he holds up a silver watch* someone sent you this. Any reason why?"

Mike smirks to himself. "Nope. No reason," he said.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind if I keep it, then." After saying this, the warden walked back through the facility with the watch strapped to his wrist.

* * *

As the warden walked through the cell area, the watch began to do something. When the arm of the clock hit the hour, it glowed and scanned the warden...making him take on the appearance of Mike. Alas, he did not notice...

He passed some of his guards sitting at a desk, and as he passed he said, "We're not paying you guys to sit around and play cards."

As the guards looked at him, all they saw was the appearance of Mike. They then both looked at one another, and immediately got up to seize him...

"What the...? What are you-" At that moment, the guards hit him with a taser, and then carried his dazed body back to where Mike's cell was.

* * *

Once inside the cell, the guards locked the warden in the chair, but...

"Joke's on you!" It was Mike...wait, what? He had come from behind the chair that the warden was being strapped into, and grabbed the watch from his wrist, changing the warden's appearance back to normal.

"You fools, he tricked us!" the warden said. However, it was too late- Mike had made his way out of the room and locked the other three inside.

"So long, suckers!" After blowing a raspberry at the guards, Mike changed his appearance so he looked like the warden, and made his escape.

"D***, he got away." The warden was not pleased...

* * *

Outside the prison, the gatekeeper let the "warden" pass outside. After this, he walked up to seemingly thin air, until...

"Hey, buddy! How goes it?" A window had been lowered...on an invisible hover car! Mike hopped inside, and as they drove away he dropped his disguise.

"I'm great, Cameron. You really got me out this time." The friends both fist bumped as they drove away to their secret lair...


End file.
